Things Are Never As They Seem
by rof07lol
Summary: this is my first story, its about this girl who is given the chance to fight and kill for angels, but then falls in love with a boy. i dont know what happens next yet.


**1981**

_I feel weird, I just felt pain not two seconds ago, what is happening? I can't see, I can hear though, I hear sirens and wailing of someone, but everything is slowly fading. I quickly try to remember at least one thing before I die because I am really certain that is what is going to happen. Kara, yes, that seems like a good thing to remember._

_"Kara," I say my name one last time, then everything went white._

* * *

**2013**

"Dude you have to center it first!" I yell to my best bud Evan, he is a dork, but then again, so am I. He is attempting to throw clay, something we both suck at, but its pretty funny to watch him fail.

"If you don't think I am doing it right then do it yourself!" He yells back, I look at him then I shrug and walk over to him.

"Ok, but you know I am going to be better than you" I tease. Evan just smirks in reply; I take clay from the nasty smelling clay tub and start to knead once I am content with my work I proceed to the wheel. I smile at Evan when I pass him and he just pretends to trip me. I get to the wheel and sit down only to find that I am sitting on clay. I look up to find Evan smirking and then I proceed to the water bucket and dump water on him because I know he did it.

"ZANE RIVERA!"

* * *

**The White Room**

I wake up to find myself in a room, its all white, the chairs, and the dresser, even my clothes. I get up to look around when I hear footsteps. As quickly as I can, I pull the covers over my head and pretend to sleep.  
"Kara we know you are awake," his (or was it a her?) voice sounded stern, but also soft, it was weird. I got up because I could tell that it wouldn't do me any good to pretend.

"Kara, my name is Lucas, and this is Azura, we are here to ask you some very important questions."

"L-like what?" I replied shakily.

"There is no need to be scared, we are going to give you something if you can answer the question successfully, do you think you can do that?" asked the woman, Azura, I think that was her name. I felt oddly comforted by her, like I have met her before; she had creamy chocolate skin, dark eyes, and long, curly, shiny, black hair.

"Yes," I replied.

"Alright then," said Azura. Lucas got up and walked closer to me, he had sandy brown hair that was medium length, and combed. He had very green eyes and seemed to always have a smile on his face.

"When you were dying, you thought to yourself, 'what should I remember?' what was it that you decided to remember, and why did that seem important to you?"

"Uh, how did you know that?"

"Well if we told you, you probably wouldn't believe us." Answered Azura.

"Can you tell me?" I asked in response, Lucas stood up and paced the white room, then stopped as if he had come to a decision.

"Well, we are angels and we would like to give you life."

* * *

**Zane**

I looked up at the principal then back down, because, she was my mom, and a mad mom is always a bad mom.

"Zane? Do I have to call your father in? Or will you answer me? Why did you dump water on Evan?" I didn't want to rat out my best friend so I lied,

"I-I was mad at him." dammit! I can't even speak correctly!

"Why?"

"Why do you care!" oops.

"Don't you dare yell at me!" gosh, now we are going to start fighting, the best thing to do is agree with everything she says.

"Zane? Are you even paying attention?"

"Yes mom."

"Did Evan say something?"

"Yes mom." _Crap! If she asks what he said then I am screwed!_

"Well you know better"

"I know mom." Phew! I got lucky.

"What did he say?" _Shit!_ Now I'm screwed.

"Um, he said something about someone else,"

"Well what he says about someone else is none of your business. Go back to class and behave! This is embarrassing! Having my son always behaving badly is the worst thing that can happen to me right now!"

I went back to class, and Evan looked worried,

"Don't worry man, you're good" I smiled, even though this always happens, he makes me mad, and I defend him.

"Phew! I thought she'd get me this time!" He sighed. Again, this always happens.

"Well maybe next time you wont get so lucky, I mean, I was this close to ratting you out!"

"Yeah, yeah! Don't get so worked up about it!" He snickered. Suddenly, the teacher spoke, and everyone went silent.

"Okay class, there is a new kid here that I need to introduce. Would you like to say hello and tell us were you're from?" The new girl looked up shyly and said,

"Hi, uh, my name is Kara, and I'm from Florida." She looked around the room and then looked down again when teacher spoke.

"Well then Kara, why don't you sit over there, by Zane, Zane would you raise your hand please?"

"Why of course!" I shouted as I raised my hand, everyone in the class laughed, except for the new girl.

"Why don't we stop these antics, we wouldn't want to have to call your mother." The teacher replied with a smug grin. The girl, Kara, walked up to the desk next to mine and put down her bag, she then sat down and took out the history textbook from her bag.

"What chapter are we on?" She asked,

"Uh, Chapter five, Early Civilizations." Damn! I sound like a fool!

"Thanks," She said and went to the chapter, I couldn't help but notice her blue eyes, which seemed abnormal, she was dark skinned, and had very dark hair. The eyes also seemed to fit her though. I felt a tap at my shoulder and turned around to look at Evan.

_"Do you like her?"_ he mouthed. I rolled my eyes and took out my own history textbook and tried to concentrate. It went on like this for the rest of the class, me sneaking glances at the new girl, and then turning to find one of Evans notes with the question "_Do you like her?"_ written on it. I wanted to turn and slap him, but that would result in having to go back to my mom, and there was no way I was going back there.

"Do you want some gum?" I turned surprised to see that the new girl was talking to me.

"Y-yeah sure, thanks" I said, reaching out to take the piece she was holding out to me. The bell rang and instantly the class started to run out the door. I turned to the new girl and held my hand out,

"My name is Zane," I said, hoping she would respond,

"Kara," she said, shaking my hand.

What class do you have next?" I asked, hoping it would at least be a class close to my own.

"Um, I think I have advanced math next, what about you?"

"Oh, wow, you must be smart, how old are you? I have biology, what homeroom do you have?" Gosh, I need to stop talking.

"Mrs. Wales, and I'm sixteen, what about you?" She responded. Luckily that was my homeroom also, I grinned,

"I'm sixteen also. See you at homeroom." I got up and left, then turned around and waved.

* * *

**Kara**

I watched him as he waved goodbye, and started to make my way through the maze of desks, making sure I didn't run into any. He, Zane I think it was, was a really nice guy. Maybe a little immature, but a nice guy; I got out my school map and started to head over to advanced math. Advanced math was a drag, I couldn't stop thinking about why and how I came to be here. First I am dying in a car crash, trying to remember important things from my life. Then I wake up in a stark white room being questioned by angels and hearing that I have another chance at life. "_But you cannot let anyone know we gave you this opportunity" yeah like anyone would believe me anyways._ I think as I start on tomorrow's assignment.

"Kara, when I am talking I would like you to pay attention, and please do not do your assignments in class."

"Yes Mr. Keller" _Wow, not even four hours and I'm already making mistakes. _I close my notebook and try paying attention, but my mind kept wandering to the angels, I couldn't doubt that they were angels, because I _knew_ that I was dead, and miracles don't just happen. But what they said to me, I will never forget.

_**1981 in the room**_

_"Kara, do you know why you are being given this chance?" said Lucas_

_"No, I don't." I responded_

_"You, Kara, are going to change the world."_

_"How?" the angels looked at each other as if deciding wether or not to tell me, finally Azura turned to me and said,_

_"You are going to cleanse the world of the people who killed you. And after that, we will have another task for you."_

_"Wait. You want me to kill them? No, I can't do it, they could have families and goals, and I don't even know who killed me!"_

_"You will. And as for not knowing, you will know when you meet them. But you will have to do it quickly, and efficiently. So we are going to train you." Snapped Azura._

_"When?" I asked_

_"Now, afterwards we will send you back to earth, with a new home, and family. It might be hard, but once we erase and rewrite your new parents' lives, it shouldn't be hard."_

_"Rewrite?"_

_"Yes, we will take their daughter and bring her to heaven, then erase her parents memory of their daughter and rewrite their lives and the lives of others who know them so that it fits to our situation."_

_"So you are just going to kill someone! That it isn't right! You guys are angels!" I yelled_

_"Things are never as they seem, dear child."_


End file.
